The First True Love
by Aurora Star
Summary: I'm bad with summeries but oh well. I'll give you an overview sorta. It's NOT about Serena and Darien and all the normal SM couples. Just read and find out. Please R+R and Please NO flames.
1. Default Chapter

Title: The first true love  
Chapter: 1  
Author: Rei-chan  
E-mail: kool_n_crazy@hotmail.com  
Webpage: www.geocites.com/nlcarolyn  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Sailor moon Characters.  
  
Author's notes: Well here's one of my stories. I was up before but um... it was really really   
long and I decided to shorten it so there is chapters so um... Here's the story and please   
review when you're done reading this and tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
  
Once long ago the universe was at peace. Queen Serenity kept it that way.   
Serenity was the ruler of the Moon Kingdom and also Queen Julianna's, from earth, best   
friend. She had two kids. A boy, Athens, and a girl, Serena. Athens was seven at the time   
and Serena was five.   
The two were playing and chasing each other around in the flower garden.  
"Athens, wait up! I can't run any more. I don't want to play anymore." Serena   
lifted up her skirt even higher than she had, had it, so she can stretch her short legs even   
farther.  
"That why your not supposed to eat so many sweets, Serena." Athens said as he   
kept on running. Serena continued to run until she ran into something or rather someone.   
Serena fell on top of the person and she quickly got off and as she backed up she tripped   
again. Athens saw that his sister fell and he ran up to Serena. "Are you okay?" Athens   
asked in full concern at his little sister. He picked her up in his arms.  
"Yeah." Athens looked around and saw that a boy his age was helping a girl about   
Serena's age. He walked up to the two. The boy had jet black hair and ocean blue eyes.   
The girl had dark shimmering black and bluish hair and deep violet eyes.   
"Are you okay Amethyst?" The little girl nodded the boy helped her up. The boy   
saw Athens walk over so he looked at him. Their eyes met and Athens started to talk.  
"I'm sorry if my sister caused any trouble for you." Athens gently let Serena down   
and the looked back at Darien.  
"It's no problem but she should watch where she's running next time she could get   
hurt."   
"I haven't seen you around before who are you?"  
"I am Prince Darien from Earth and this is my sister, Amethyst. You?"  
"I'm Prince Athens and this is my sister, Serena, we live here."   
"It's a pleasure to meet you. I..." Darien was interrupted by a soft tug on his   
jacket. Darien bent down to Amethyst's size, "What is it?"  
"Mother's waiting." At these word sorrow filled his eyes. Darien rose back up and   
looked at Athens.  
"I'm sorry but my mother is waiting for us. I hope we meet again."  
"Then I won't hold you back. Another time."  
"Another time." Darien the took Amethyst and put her on his shoulders. The two   
headed back to the palace.  
  
*~~Inside the castle~~*  
  
  
Darien was walking in with Amethyst on his shoulders. The two were happy but   
when they saw their mother their face. They both sadden once more. Darien let Amethyst   
down and she ran to the other boy in the room and jumped on him. Darien walked up to his   
mother and hugged her. Her eyes were red and swollen and full of tears.   
"Mother it's alright. We'll see Amethyst again someday." Queen Julianna patted   
her son's head and then looked over at Amethyst playing with the other boy.  
"Tranquillity, bring you sister over here." The boy obeyed the commands his mother   
had given him and walked over to his mother. Amethyst ran over to her mother and rested   
her head on her lap.   
"Amethyst, you have leave with Queen Serenity now, You're going to see your real father."   
Amethyst nodded with her head still on Juilianna's lap.  
"Why mother, why? Why did father do this? He loved her like all of us do."   
Tranquillity walked up to his younger brother and put his hand on his shoulder.  
"She has to go to Nemesis, Darien. Father's orders have to be obeyed. Her   
father's waiting over there for her."  
"Why can't we all be a happy family. I can't leave her. I'm her big brother."  
"So am I. I feel it too but she has too." Darien's eyes were full of tears and   
Tranquillity held Darien against his body. Queen Serenity walked in the room.  
"I'm sorry to interrupted Julianna but we have to leave now." Queen Serenity put a   
hand on Julianna's shoulder in comfort.  
"Alright." Queen Julianna stood up. Darien and Tranquillity walked up to Amethyst   
with all their courage.   
"Amethyst before you leave we want you to have this." Tranquillity took out a box   
and handed it to Amethyst. She opened it in delight it. After she took the wrapping paper   
off, there was a red velvet box. Amethyst opened the box and saw a dazzling silver locket.   
The locket was beautiful engraved delicately was the name Amethyst. Under the name was   
a small cherry blossom flower in full bloom and in the center was an amethyst gem stone.  
"Thank you." Amethyst jumped up and kisses both her brothers. Tranquillity took   
the necklace and put it on Amethyst. "I have to leave now. So good-bye." After that she   
ran to hold Queen Serenity's hand.  
"Remember Amethyst don't go causing trouble. We'll always be with you inside."   
Darien waved and the two disappeared. "I'll miss you." Darien said under his breath.  
  
*~~On Nemesis~~*  
  
"This is where you live now Amethyst. I know it isn't the best place but you're   
going to live with you father here. You should be happy." Queen Serenity picked up the   
child and embraced it as if she was her own. She then walked to the throne room. Inside   
were three anxious people, two boys and a man.   
"Why Queen Serenity, I haven't seen you in a while. How are your kids?" King   
Quartz stood up and greeted his guests.   
"They are fine King Quartz, you know exactly why I'm here so I'll hand her over to   
you and then we can chat again." Queen Serenity gently put Amethyst on the ground   
standing. "Here is your daughter, Amethyst." King Quartz went up to Amethyst and   
kneeled down. The two boys stood behind King Quartz and looked at Amethyst.  
"Hello Amethyst. Do you know who I am?" Amethyst nodded. "Who do you think I   
am?"  
"Your my father and King of Nemesis."  
"You are very wise. You know that. For a kid your age, would have been too scared   
to even answer me."  
"What do I have to be scared of. Your my father and the two behind you must be   
my brothers."  
"Yes they are. Their names are Diamond and Sapphire. I hope you will get along   
with these two." King Quartz stood up and looked at Serenity. "Queen Serenity thank you   
for bring her here. Also when you see Julianna again, can you please tell her that I will   
take care of Amethyst and she will not have to worry."  
"I will do so for you. I hope you all well and I really must be going."   
"Yes Queen Serenity." King Quartz said in agreement and lead her to the   
teleporting pod. Queen Serenity followed and then said her good-byes to King Quartz and   
then left to go back to the moon. Quartz walked back to the throne room and saw that   
Amethyst was on top of Sapphire.   
"Amethyst get off of me." Amethyst didn't let go but instead laughed. "I mean it   
or else I will call the tickle monster of Nemesis to get you."  
"He won't get me. I'm sure of it."  
"What makes you so sure?" Sapphire asked.  
"You and Diamond are here to protect me." The two brother's face slowly turned in   
to a smile.   
"And why would that be?"  
"Your my big brother and that's what big brothers do and I think that the tickle   
monster is on its way cause I feel it close by." Amethyst gripped on Sapphire harder and   
looked terrified.   
"Amethyst I was only kidding about the..." Sapphire was interrupted by a small   
hand going back and forth on his side. "Stop..." Sapphire said between laughs. "that... you...   
little ...squirt... or... else...you're.... going... to... get... it."  
"Not until you agree to give me a piggy back ride."  
"Okay... you...win." the tickling stopped and Amethyst smiled.   
"You're always too serious." Amethyst said with a smile and then got off of his   
back.  
  
  
Well what do you think of this chapter? Well? Tell me in your review. I know I should be   
working on my other stories right now but I had to get this out. I think peoples weren't   
reading this was because it was too   
long but anyways. I'll have the next chapter out soon for all of my stories. Ja ne ^_^  
  
(\__/)  
(= ',' =)  
( '' )_( '' )  



	2. Chapter 2

Title: The first true love  
Chapter 2  
Author: Rei-chan  
e-mail: kool_n_crazy@hotmail.com  
Webpage: www.geocities.com/nlcarolyn  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Sailor moon characters   
and all that good stuff. If I did I would be making a movie   
out of this but I don't so that's why I'm writing this.  
  
Author's notes: Well um... I know I'm supposed to be writing   
the other chapter for the others stories that I have   
started. But I just had to write this one. Also please   
review after you're done reading this.  
  
  
*~~Five years later~~*  
  
"Diamond! Give me that back!" Amethyst was running   
after Diamond because he took her gift that she was going to   
give to Quartz.  
"You have to catch me first." Then he ran into a pole.   
"oof" Amethyst snatched the box out of Diamond's hand and   
ran to her father's meeting room. She peaked into the room   
and saw him talking to Wiseman.  
"Father?" Amethyst said as she slipped into the room.  
"Oh Amethyst, dear, come in a sit by me." Amethyst   
went up to the chair and sat down next to him. Quartz turned   
to look at Wiseman. "We will finish later. Now leave."   
Wiseman vanish and Quartz looked at his only daughter.  
"Happy birthday."  
"Yes it is my birthday is that all you came here for?"  
"No I got something for you." Amethyst handed the box   
that was wrapped in shimmering paper to Quartz. "Open it."   
Quartz slowly opened it and saw a little pocket watch. On it   
said to my beloved father. "I hope you like it."  
"Yes I do I really like this gift. Thank you."  
"Your welcome." Then Diamond and Sapphire ran in.  
"There you are Amethyst. We were looking all over for   
you." Amethyst turned away and Diamond walked up closer to   
Amethyst. "Are you still mad at me? I promise I won't do it   
again." Amethyst quickly turned around and then tagged him.   
"Tag you're it." Amethyst ran quickly out of the room   
before Diamond could respond.  
"I'm going to get you." He turned around to tag   
Sapphire but he wasn't there. Diamond turned around once   
again and saw Sapphire running out of the room. "I'm going   
to get both of you." Diamond the ran out the room to tag his   
siblings. Quartz stood there smiling at the scene. Wiseman   
then appeared behind Quartz.   
"King Quartz, have you decided when we are going to   
attack Earth for our revenge?"  
"I have decided not to. Ever since Amethyst appeared   
here everyone has had a happy life again. Everyone has   
forgotten about the vengeance."  
"Everyone but me and once we destroy Earth, The Doom   
Phantom shall arise and be invincible." Quartz turned around   
to look at Wiseman.   
"What do you mean?!?"  
"I will do this with or with out your help." Wiseman   
shot a beam of energy at Quartz and he fell to the ground.   
"Father!!!" Amethyst ran to her father's side.   
"Please, don't die, please."  
"I love you, and tell your mother that as well." After   
saying his last words Quartz's body went limp.  
"You killed my father." Amethyst's eyes burnt with   
rage. She shot her own energy beam at Wiseman and he tried   
to block it. "You're going to pay for what you did to my   
father." Wiseman then bursted into parts flying into every   
direction. Amethyst thought he was gone but he wasn't.   
Wiseman got himself back together once more and shot   
Amethyst. She was able to block it for a little while.   
"You are nothing but a little royal pest. Thanks to   
you, my plans had been delayed." Amethyst teleported out of   
the way and to who knows where. She was too weak to do   
anything so she let the gravitational force take her to   
where ever it was taking her.   
  
*~~On Nemesis~~*  
  
"What do you mean father's dead?" Diamond did not know   
how to react.   
"He was killed by a Earthling, my prince."   
"Where's Amethyst?" Sapphire asked knowing something   
was wrong and that Wiseman was not telling the whole truth,   
but what he most feared was that something had happened to   
Amethyst.   
"After I saw what had happen I banished her from   
Nemesis since she was half Earthling." Both Diamond and   
Sapphire stepped back a step and stood there in disbelief.  
"I can't be true! You're lying. Where is she now?"   
asked Sapphire.   
"She died up in space."  
"No!!! I refuse to believe that." Sapphire disagreed.   
"She would have came to us first. It just can't be."  
"I'm sorry Sapphire, Diamond but it is true. Now   
Diamond is the heir to the throne of Nemesis. You from now   
on you are the Prince of Nemesis, Prince Diamond."  
  
*~~Some where on the milky way~~*  
  
An arrow shot straight at the center of the target and   
hit the center of it with out a single error.   
"Hey Scorpio beat that. " A boy stood there handing a   
bow and arrow to the boy named Scorpio.   
"Okay Sagittarius." Scorpio said with enthusiasm. He   
took the bow and arrow from Sagittarius and shot it at the   
target. It hit the arrow that was already there. Once the   
arrows hit the old one split in half. "See I told you I   
could do it." Then another group of boys walked up.  
"Hey Sagittarius do you know what that is in the sky?"  
"I can't..." Sagittarius squinted to look at the   
floating object. "really see it but I bet I can shoot   
an arrow at it. You want me to, Pisces?"  
"No, don't do that there might be someone in it."  
"You really think so, Pisces?"  
"Yeah I was looking at it earlier and I saw something   
that looked like a person. Gemini can you make out what it   
is?"  
"Sorry."  
"Taurus?"  
"Nope."  
"Cancer?"  
"No can do."  
"Virgo?"  
"I think that it is a UFO" Everyone looked at Virgo in   
confusion. "It stands for unidentified flying   
object."  
"Didn't mother tell you to stop reading those science   
fiction novels." another boy asked.   
"Well yeah but didn't mother tell you to stop spying   
on me Leo?"  
"I'm going to go tell mother."  
"Yeah you go do that Capricorn." said Pisces.  
"You don't have to she's already here." Two other boys   
walked up with a lady that was dressed very elegantly.   
"What are you boys talking about this time."  
"It's that floating bubble up there." Pisces said as   
pointing the location of the bubble in the air. The lady   
looked at the bubble and gasped at what she saw, Amethyst.   
The bubble suddenly popped and Amethyst fell out and   
straight down at a rapid speed.   
"Hurry save her before she crashes." The lady ordered   
and the twelve boys stepped into order and threw Leo up to   
catch her. Leo caught her and landed with a soft thud.  
"I caught her." The lady rushed forward and looked at   
Amethyst.   
"It can't be her." the lady said to herself.   
"It can't be who?" Pisces asked.   
"She is Princess Amethyst from Earth and Nemesis." The   
lady told her sons.   
"You mean that's her?"  
"Yes, now quickly take her in the palace. So we can   
treat her." Leo picked her up and walked quickly behind his   
mother towards the palace.  
  
*~~A couple minutes later in the palace~~*  
  
"Where do you want me to put her mother?" Leo still   
had Amethyst on his back.  
"Bring her in here." The lady opened the door to a   
unoccupied room. Leo put her down on the bed that was neatly   
made. "Go tell one of the servants to bring me some bandages   
and a bowl of water." The lady took out a handkerchief from   
her pocket and wiped the sweat forming on Amethyst's forehead.   
"and go tell Libra to make so outfits for her."  
"Yes mother." Leo ran out of the room seeing the   
nearest servant and yelling at them to get the stuff.   
Meanwhile Libra walked up to Leo.  
"Is she going to be alright, Leo?" Leo turned around   
to look at Libra.   
"I dunno but I think she will be cause mother told me   
to find you and make some outfits for Princess Amethyst."  
"I'll get right to it." Libra turned around and walked   
to his chambers.  
  
*~~A couple days later~~*  
  
he lady put a new wet cloth on Amethyst's forehead,   
and Amethyst began to stir.   
"Where am I?" Amethyst tried to sit up but couldn't   
bare all the pain and she flopped back down on the bed.   
"Be careful Princess." the lady sat there. "You're on   
the milky way."  
"Who are you?"  
"I figured that you would not remember, it was too   
long ago. I am Queen Melina, and my sons are all part of   
your court. They are called the Zodiac Warriors." Amethyst   
closed her eyes so she could think and then all the pieces   
were put together.   
"I remember." Amethyst tried to sit up again but Queen   
Melina gently push her down.   
"You should rest." Amethyst closed her eyes and fell   
fast asleep.   
  
  
Well that's the end of this chapter as you all can see well   
please review. I'll get the next chapter out soon.  
Ja ne ^_^  
  
(\__/)  
(=','=)  
('')_('')  



End file.
